redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Star Maiden/The Legend of Sword Maiden
Prologue :Far away in the Northlands, in a huge forest, was a squirrel tribe;the Tree Wanders. It was a tribe of Northlander squirrels with tattoos who go under customs. Customs of which were a squirrel babe is name after something they do. Just now, in a small cave, a squirrelmum was giving birth. :"Night Shade, you're doing well."said nurse Water Lily. Then, Night Shade gave birth to two beautiful squirrels."Oh, aren't they just precious! High Tail, you may enter." :A squirrel with blue and red tattoos and a blue tunic came in."Night Shade, come on."Nigh Shade got up, still in her bloody tunic, and followed High Tail to a cave. :They sat the babes in front of a fire and in front of them."So, the boy?"said Night Shade. :"Hmm, he's playing with a bow and arrow."High Tail was talking about the male squirrel babe, he was playing with a bow. He giggled."Yes, we will call him Tree Arrow, Night Shade..." :But Night Shade wasn't listening;she was watching the female squirrel try and left High Tail's sword. She got it off the ground for about two seconds before her power gave way."Sword Maiden," :High Tail glanced at her. He smiled in agreement."Yes, Sword Maiden, she will be.."The squirrel babes, playing with their new weapons, were now Tree Arrow and Sword Maiden. =Book 1: The Trees of the Forest= Chapter 1 :Sword Maiden, who was now fifteen seasons, was wielding her sword like crazy. Slashing and dicing was her way of using a sword. A thick oak tree limb was over her, she leaped. The limb fell at her paws. :"Sword Maiden, if yo keep slicing every tree we have, you will have Snalie find us!"said Night Shade as she picked Sword Maiden up. The two went into a cave, where all other Tree Wanderers. She toke a seat next to High Tail. :"Now, what news do we have on Snalie, Running Oak?" :"Well High Tail, my guards have found where Sanlie's din is."said a squirrel called Runner Oak. High Tail beamed. :"Wonderful Running Oak! Now we should set up a-"sudden hissing came from outside. Snalie!"Quickly, grab the babes, everyone out and run!"The squirrels scrambled as the hissing got louder. Sword Maiden had gotten lost in the crowd and ended up outside. Right there, hissing, the adder Sanlie sledder into the crowd!"Ahhh, llllitte mmmmaaiden ccccoooommmee tooo Sssssssnalie."the adder was making his way to Sword Maiden. :"Mum!! Dad!! Tree Arrow!! Help!!"Sword Maiden was trying to slip up a tree. Snalie head was rearing back to grab her, but Water Lily grabbed Sword Maiden up the tree just as his head lunged. :"Water Lily!!"screamed Sword Maiden as Snalie fags sunk into her arm."Ahh!!"swing her sword at the adder he dropped the stunned squirrel. Sanlie had to retreat. He sledder into the woods. :"Sword Maiden!! Wait!!"called Tree Arrow."Uh, rotten little maid!"Tree Arrow grabbed his bow and arrow and raced after her. :Sword Maiden was following Sanlie tracks. But they stopped at his din. A dark cave with dead trees and bodies all around it. Gripping the sword harder she was just going to enter when Tree Arrow tackled her. :"What were ya thinking Sword Maiden! Mum is going to kill ya-'Ahhhhh!!!!!'"Sanlie fags had gotten hold of Tree Arrow's leg."Ahh, run Sword Maiden!" :Thunk!!!, Sanlie had knocked the squirrel into a tree. He rolled down stunned. :"Tree Wanderers!!!!"yelled Sword Maiden as she slashed Snalie's head right off. She glanced at her brother's body and was making her way to him when she heard a voice. :"What a powerful little maiden!"she was just about to look back when all went black... *** Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts